


Loving Crime

by TeddyBear_Jelly



Category: Kpop - Fandom, LabelV, NCT, TeddyBear_Jelly, WAYV, WayV - Fandom, Xiaojun - Fandom, cpop
Genre: F/F, Xiaojun - Freeform, cpop - Freeform, kpop, kun - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBear_Jelly/pseuds/TeddyBear_Jelly
Summary: When Rachel gets put in detention due to defending herself from a girl group of bullies, she finds herself in detention with Xiaojun, the school's hottie who's also stereotyped as the (quiet kid), but is he really?After seeing for herself that he's not as innocent as everyone thinks, she finds herself falling in love....with a criminal.





	1. Detention

"School sucks." I blurted. I got in trouble because mean girls were bullying me (again). Instead of them getting in trouble for it though, I ended up being the one to get detention for throwing a book at one of the girl's head (of course) and I'm not even the mean type or badass to do such thing! 

While in the midst of having a self - destructing mental breakdown, I looked over not even realizing Xiaojun was here as well. 

He was known as the quiet kid, mostly because he was more mature than any of us in here combined but also because he never really talked to anyone except his one friend he hung out with all the time. Goes by the name Kun, I think. Xiaojun was also known as a good, A,B honor roll student, (don't ask me how I know that). 

What could he have done to get himself in detention though? 

"Okay class, I'll be right back, I have to go file some paper work, continue to write in your journals I will not misbehave in class or whatever." The teacher said carelessly as she left the classroom. 

The moment she left, phones were out and voice volumes were up. 

I looked over at xiaojun who happened to look over at me at the same time, making me quickly look away. 

 

I don't even know him much, but the school also has been bragging about how much of a cutie he was. 

They didn't lie. 

I peeked from the corner of my eye to see that he was still staring. Then suddenly he stood up, walking towards my desk. 

 

He sat at the desk in front of me as he turned to face me. 

I looked up nervously, hoping he wouldn't stare too long or he'll start to see what I see when I'm taking a selfie or looking in the mirror for too long.

My ugliness.

"H-hi." I spoke nervously. 

"Hi." He nodded. "What are you doing in here?" He asked. His voice was so calm and smooth...which I found oddly attractive.

"Huh? Oh! Umm, I got fed up with bullies. You?" I asked. 

"Fighting bullies." He smirked, making me laugh at the coincidence. "But it wasn't for me. It was for a friend of mines." He explained.

"Ooh. So you were helping someone?" I asked. 

He nodded. "Yea."

"Oh! Sounds better than my story." I chuckled. "I actually threw a book at this girl's head." I explained.

He gave me a shocked expression. "A book?! Dude that's bad ass. I like that." He laughed.

His smile was so...beautiful.

"I like you." I blurted softly. 

"What?" He chuckled. 

"What?" I repeated. 

The teacher suddenly walked back in the classroom, as she kept her focus buried on her phone with a twizzler in the corner of her mouth. 

Xiaojun turned around in his seat, raising his hand. 

"Yes?" She said, looking up. 

"Umm, how long do we have in here?" He asked, but it looked as if he had something on his mind. 

She looked at the time on her phone. "45 minutes, don't worry I won't keep y'all held hostage, I'm a cool detention teacher." She smirked. 

He laughed. 

"Why, you got plans pretty boy?" She teased. 

"Yea! Actually I do. I was hoping to walk my friend to his bus stop before bullies could." 

His way of speaking was so different it made me fall for him so suddenly...

"What are you talking about?" She chuckled. "Is that why you're in here?" She asked, looking through some papers. 

He laughed, revealing his beautiful teeth. "Actually yea. You know I just get so fed up with bullies, thinking they can get away with ruining someone else's lives because they're miserable with their own." 

Okay. I'm officially in love. 

"So. Start a club for it." She suggested. 

"Would you support me?" He chuckled. 

"I'd support the hell out of you kid." She said without hesitation.

Everyone laughed. 

"I would too." I spoke shyly behind him. 

"I was bullied a lot back in my days. But ummm, just request it in the wish box, make fliers, get a crowd who would also support the movement and go for it. I honestly feel like this school lacks in actually handling situations like that." She explained. 

"Right! It's not fair those poor kids have to suffer from such hate." He agreed. 

Wow. Who is this guy and where has he been all my life? 

After detention, everyone gathered up their things as we all headed our separate ways. I wanted to talk to Xiaojun more. He was so mysterious yet so interesting. 

He walked ahead of me, but I kept trying to rush by his side to seem smooth, only to get pushed back into the crowd. 

"Hey! Umm-" I stopped. Reminding myself that I wasn't suppose to know his name or it would make me look like a stalker. 

"Oh hey. Wassup?" He said, looking over at me. 

"I like your anti-bullying idea, and honestly I think you should give it a shot." I said, hoping that would encourage him. 

He smiled. "Thanks! I appreciate that a lot." 

I nodded. "No problem. Also, you know if you want, we could exchange numbers or I could give you my e-mail address so I could maybe help you, I'm good with making fliers." I suggested. 

He slowly stopped walking as he gave me an odd look. 

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry, that's only if you want. I mean, I just assumed you had a phone, that's so rude of me." I chuckled nervously. 

He smiled, pulling his iPhone out of his back pocket. 

"Oh! You have an iPhone?" I asked. 

"Yea. You?" He asked as he started back walking. 

I rushed beside him, pulling out my android. "Team android." You smiled. 

He laughed. "Dude, those phones suck, but in a way they're better than iPhones." He chuckled. 

You gasped. "What?! They do not suck!" 

"They totally do." He teased with a smirk. 

"I'll be upgrading soon to a bigger and better android soon-" 

We both stopped.

I was so distracted, I didn't even realize I followed him inside of the boy's locker room.

 

"What the hell happened?" He said, rushing over to a bruised and bleeding boy lying half naked on the floor. 

Kun, his friend I mentioned earlier, was kneeling next to the boy, trying to calm him down from crying. "They came in and did this to him." Kun said as he tried to stop his tears from falling. 

"Michael, which one of them did this to you?" Xiaojun asked. 

I stared in disbelief as tears slowly fell from my eyes, realizing that this wasn't just a pack of bullies, these were sick people. He was injured so bad, they could've murdered him.

"Ah. It was ah-" Michael stopped, as he held his bruised abdomen in pain. 

"Just breathe, in and out." Kun said, trying to stay relaxed himself but his voice was too shaky. 

"Where's his clothes?!" Xiaojun yelled. 

Kun looked around, rushing around the locker room searching for his clothes. 

I rushed to his side where kun was, replacing the emptiness by holding his hand.

Xiaojun looked up at me, making me turn away, as I tried to hide my tears. Why am I sensitive to things like this?! Ugh! 

"I found them!" Kun shouted from the other side of the locker room. He rushed back towards us as the fog from the locker room started making us all sweat. 

"Michael, I'm going to help you, but first you have to tell me which one of them did this to you." Xiaojun spoke. 

Michael slowly tried to sit up with the help of me and Kun. "It was - ouch, it was Derek and his gang." He coughed out, holding his stomach tight.

My heart dropped at the name Derek. In fact, I knew exactly who he was, him and his bully of a girlfriend. She was actually the one I threw my book at...

"Come on, we have to get you dressed." Kun said, helping him up. 

Xiaojun stayed down as tears streamed down his cheeks, slowly balling his fist. I stared at him, staying low as well. 

Even though I didn't know him much, I could tell he was truly and utterly hurt...

So was I. 

He suddenly stood up, walking towards Kun and Michael as he helped Kun dress Michael. "We need to find out where he lives." Xiaojun spoke.

Kun nodded. "Should we follow him after school to find out?" He asked.

I finally stood up. "I-I know where he lives." I spoke nervously. 

They all stopped to look at me. 

"Who is she?" Kun asked. 

"She's my friend." He assured them. 

"Hi." Kun spoke. 

"Hi." I nodded. 

"Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kun asked him. 

Xiaojun looked away as he thought of something. "Yea. Only for Michael though." 

Kun smiled. "Say no more." 

Kun and Xiaojun helped Michael up. 

"Yea, let's go fuck those assholes up. " Michael coughed out in pain. 

They both laughed as we all headed out of the school. Kun and Xiaojun both helped Michael by carrying his arms over their shoulders.

I opened the door for them, while they led him to, I'm guessing, Kun's car. 

"Is she coming with us?" Kun asked. 

"Yea." Xiaojun said, helping Michael to the front seat while kun got on the passenger's side. 

I normally catch the bus but since I figured I missed it, might as well ride with them. I got in the back seat and so did xiaojun. "Wait, I have to go home first." I told them.

"Okay. Hey Kun?"

"Yea?"

"We're taking-" He stopped to look over at me. 

"Rachael." I told him. 

"We're taking Rachel home." He told him. 

Kun nodded. "Okay." 

I gave them my address, and we were soon in front of my place that quick. 

Before I got out, xiaojun grabbed a hold of my hand. 

"Hey, what's your number?" He asked, handing me his phone.

I quickly put my number in his phone before leaving the car and also before my mom could come out and cause a scene since I was getting out of the car with a bunch of guys. 

"See you tonight." He said, before they swerved off. 

"Huh?" I said with a confused expression on my face as Kun drove off. 

I rushed inside, hoping he'd text me details about what was going to happen tonight. 

"Hey rache, how was school?" My mom asked, coming from the kitchen. 

"Huh? Oh! It was interesting." I told her. 

"That's good! How so?" She asked. 

"Well." I spoke, trying to think of a lie. "The cafeteria food didn't suck today." I laughed. 

My mom totally doesn't even know I got put in detention today. 

She laughed, looking down at her watch. "Oh shoot I'm late!" She panicked. 

"Late? For what?" I asked. 

"I'm staying over night at the hospital tonight so please watch the house, kids are crazy these days." She warned. 

"You have no idea." I mumbled, thinking about what they did to Michael.

She kissed my cheek. "Okay! I'm headed out bye!" She said before leaving. 

The moment the door closed, I rushed upstairs to my room, pulling my phone out. 

Unknown number: Hey, we're going to need you for tonight. It's xiaojun...

They were serious! Holy shit! 

You: Okay! I'll be ready.

Holy shit what am I getting myself into? 

Later that night, I took a shower, got dressed, and brought as many things I thought I needed for whatever crazy things they had planned tonight. I kept reminding myself that this was for justice, for the sake of Michael and whoever else is out there getting bullied.

I soon heard a car horn outside of my house. Peeking through the blinds I saw them outside in Kun's car waiting for me. I rushed down stairs, making sure stoves and anything heat was off. I turned off all of the lights, except the kitchen light to make it seem like at least someone was home. Then I rushed outside, locking the door before running to the car. Xiaojun opened the door from the side as I hopped in. 

"Hi guys." I said. 

"Hey." Kun and Michael both said. 

Michael looked a lot better than he did earlier, his face scars were covered in bandages, his hand was wrapped, but...why were they all dressed in black? 

"Hey, Rachel, what's Derek's address again?" Kun asked, looking at me through his rear view mirror. 

"Huh? Oh! Umm, he stays at the Bergin frat house with his older brother but he's not part of their sorority though, so I'm not sure why he stays there. Aaand why am I saying this out loud?" I laughed nervously. 

"Bergin frat house." Kun kept repeating to himself to remember. 

Xiaojun, who was staring at me and making me nervous, suddenly leaned up to Michael. 

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked. 

"Hell yea!" Michael shouted.

"How do you know so much about Derek?" Xiaojun asked, looking over at me again. 

"I don't. I use to ride the bus with him, aaand his girlfriend is my bully." I explained. 

"Sorry to hear that." He spoke.

I looked around, noticing 3 grocery bags rambling on the floor. "Umm what are these for?" I asked him. 

"You'll see." He smirked. 

"Bergin frat house." Kun said, parking the car close by. 

"Show time." Xiaojun said as they all exited the car. 

I slowly got out, trying to figure out what exactly was about to happen. They all stood side by side as they looked up at the Bergin logo that hung on top of the frat house. 

"Hey Rachel, can you reach inside of the bag in the backseat?" Xiaojun asked. 

I nodded, opening the back door. The moment I reached in the bag, the street light exposed 2 carton of eggs and a pack of tissue paper. "Holy shit." I blurted. 

"What's wrong? You okay?" Xiaojun asked from behind me, making me jump. 

I turned around. "Are you guys insane?" I whispered, trying not to sound chicken shit about it. 

"These guys bullied my friend, and if someone doesn't do something about it, who knows what they're gonna do next?" 

He had a point. 

I nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" He said, grabbing a hold of my hand. 

"Okay." I assured him. 

I handed him the eggs and tissue.

"Actually, that's for us." Kun smiled, taking them.

"Wait, then what are you going to use?" I asked xiaojun. 

He smiled. "I actually have something better in mind. He said, popping the trunk of the car. 

My eyes grew wide at the huge baseball bat he pulled out, made of metal. 

"Woah! Okay, I know you said you're doing this for Michael but is killing them actually necessary?" I panicked. 

They all laughed.

"Who said anything about killing?" He chuckled, throwing his hoodie over his head. 

Kun and Michael both followed. 

"So, who's going first?" Xiaojun asked. 

"I will!" Michael said excitedly grabbing the tissue.

The first roll he threw up, making it cross over the house and the tree in front of it. Then he grabbed another roll until the yard was fully covered. 

 

Kun started throwing eggs at the windows and door, which I don't think they could hear anyway, I'm sure they were all inside having a party. 

After kun used all of the eggs and Michael threw all of the tissue, xiaojun walked smoothly towards their cars. 

"Oh no." I whispered. 

"Oh yea." Michael smiled. 

Then, he did it. Xiaojun shattered their car windows with the baseball bat, leaving my mouth wide from shock. 

 

What the hell did I get myself into? 

Michael suddenly pulled a pocket knife from his jacket pocket. 

"Dude, where'd you get that?" Kun asked. 

He shrugged. "I found it in my dad's car." 

Kun shrugged. "Oh. Cool." Kun nodded. 

Michael then went up to one of the cars, stabbing each tire out. 

Why did I agree to tagging along??? 

I wasn't so innocent either, throwing a book at someone could have caused serious brain injury, or worse...death.

The last car xiaojun hit alarm started going off, making us all freeze. The door swung open to a confused Derek. 

"Oh shit." Kun blurted. 

"What the hell!" Derek screamed. 

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck." Michael panicked running back to the car. 

We all rushed back to the car. Derek started yelling, which I'm guessing he was gathering up his crew. They all ran outside, Xiaojun jumped in the car so quick, he practically landed on top of me. 

Kun swerved off quick in high speed, leaving us to scramble everywhere in the backseat. 

"Seat belts on guys! Sorry!" He said, driving over the speed limit. 

Xiaojun and I looked at each other before clicking our seat belts on, as Michael did the same. 

"That was fucking awesome!" Michael screamed, rolling down his window as he stuck his head out. "Woooohoooo!" He sang as the wind blew through his hair.

I laughed, looking over at Xiaojun who was shaking his head while smiling at Michael. 

Minutes passed as kun stopped to get gas. We all took this as the time to stretch and get snacks. 

Xiaojun stood outside while Kun and Michael were inside trying to find out what they wanted. 

"That was actually pretty brave, what you did for Michael." I told him. 

He sighed. "I wouldn't call it brave though, I'd call it an act of a crime that could seriously get us all in trouble, but." He chuckled. 

I laughed. 

"But yea, I didn't just do this for him. I did this for all of us." He said looking into my eyes. 

In that moment I felt my heart stop. His eyes were so sparkly and dark, while his long brown hair flowed through the windy nights of February. 

"Holy shit! Guys check it out!" Michael said bursting through the doors as he literally chewed his hot dog in one bite. 

Kun laughed, trying to hold the door for him and the snacks at the same time. 

"Careful." Xiaojun chuckled. 

"So! Where to next?" Kun asked xiaojun.

"Umm, would you like to go to the beach?" He asked me.

I gave him a puzzled look. "Huh? Oh! You don't have to ask me, I'm fine with whatever." I shrugged. 

Michael and Kun looked at each other. "I like her." Michael blurted. 

"Yea yea come on." Xiaojun smirked, throwing his arm over Michael's shoulder as we all headed to the car.

"You know, you're the first girl he's talked to in a while." Kun said, as we both walked side by side to the car. 

"Really?" I asked. 

"Yep. He seems to really like you."

I laughed. "Whoever knew detention could create such good friendships, it's like meeting on an online dating app in jail." I joked. 

Kun laughed. "You're funny." He said. "But umm yea, any friend of xiaojun's is a friend of ours." 

"Thank you."

He nodded. "No problem." 

We all settled in the car as we all headed to the beach. 

The moment we got there, Kun and Michael were the first ones out. Xiaojun and I got out last, as he went to sit of the hove of the car. 

"Bet I can race you to the water and back." Michael challenged Kun.

"Oh you're so on!" Kun laughed, as they both dashed through the sand. 

I stood next to xiaojun. "So, am I the first girl you've talked to in a while?" I smirked. 

He looked over at me, revealing his beautiful teeth as he let out a chuckle. "Actually yes. I'm not really the type to get involved with relationships or friendships, with girls." He explained. 

"Oh?"

"No, I'm not gay. I'm just, not really into those sort of things."

"Yea, I don't blame you. What about your club, were you serious about that?" I asked. 

He sighed. "I was. But I don't think I'd have many supporters."

"What?! Of course you would, you're like one of the hottest guys in school. You'd have a line of people supporting your movement dude." 

He stepped down from the car. "That's the thing though, I don't want to be known for my good looks and charms. I want credit for my own hard work, not based off teenage hormones of the new trend. My dad was once like that. Women loved him, but they were nothing but trouble and distractions, so that led him into doing other things, like following his dreams. You know, after him and my mom made me." He chuckled. 

I shifted my head down, hoping he didn't think of me in that way. 

"I was nothing like him though. Any kind of recognition from anyone is what I lived for, but now, I'm all for changing the environment in which we live in. Like my anti bullying campaign, I just want justice, or we're all going to have no other choice but to learn how to fight back."

I nodded. He was right.

"Honestly, when I threw that book at her, I felt so guilty." I said, looking down in guilt. 

He stood down from the car, suddenly grabbed my shoulders. "Don't. She deserved it." He assured me. 

I shook my head. "But it could've killed her-"

"Listen, don't feel guilty about shit like that, I would hate for something to happen to you because of a bully, just like Michael. Okay, you're smart, beautiful, you just have to see things clearly...for yourself." 

I nodded. "I know. I'll try harder next time. I just-" 

He suddenly crashed his lips onto mines, making me freeze in place. His lips were so soft, I practically melted in his grip as he hands lowered down to my waist, pulling me in closer. But the moment he pulled away, I knew my lips would instantly miss his. 

"Sorry. I got carried away." He said, staring at my lips as if he wanted more.

I was slowly trying to catch my breath. "You're fine." I said staring at his lips as well. 

"Hey guys look what we found- what the hell did I miss?" Michael said catching our attention. 

I quickly pulled away. 

"It's okay. We know what a kiss looks like." Kun smirked.

Xiaojun stared at me. 

"You okay?" Michael asked him.

"Uh yea. I think we should get going." He told them, getting back in the car.

They both followed as Kun started the car. I finally got in as well. Soon we were off and back on the road.

I really hope I didn't ruin things between us now. I looked out of the window, watching the street lights pass me by. I suddenly felt a hand touch mines, slowly looking down to see Xiaojun sliding my hand into his as he kept his focus out of the window as well. 

Thank God. 

The moment the car pulled up in front of my house, I let out a sigh. Xiaojun stepped out, walking to my side to open the door for me. He held his hand out making me automatically grab it. "Thank you." I said. 

He stuck his hands in his pockets as we both walked to my door. "Just walking you to the door to make sure you get in safely." He chuckled. 

I nudged his arm a little. "Thank you, for an adventurous night." 

He laughed. "Anytime."

I unlocked my door, prepared to go in until- 

"Hey, so umm, I was wondering if you ever wanted to hang out some time?" He asked. 

"Most definitely." I smiled. 

He nodded. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, staring at my lips.

I nodded. "Yes."

Our lips collided once more, and I knew I never wanted to let go but at some point I had to. He wrapped his arms around my waist, making me feel safe and warm in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him, caressing the back of his neck as the kiss started getting deeper.

The car horn suddenly went off, startling us both. 

"Get a room you two!" Michael yelled from the car as Kun nudged his side while laughing. 

Xiaojun let out a cute laugh. "Sorry."

"You're perfect....ly fine." I said smoothly. 

He laughed. "I'll see you around?" 

"Yes. See you in detention." I smirked.

"Hey umm, I'll text you." He said.

"Okay." I smiled, before walking in the house.

I sighed, leaning against my door.

"What a night."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was normal from the same routine. Wake up, brush my teeth, take a shower even if I took one last night, brush my hair, get dressed, perfume and last but not least backpack. "Bye mom!" I yelled before rushing outside. I walked to the bus stop, like I normally did everyday, waiting for the bus to arrive. 

A familiar car suddenly pulled up in front of me. 

"Get in loser we're going shopping!" Michael yelled from the passenger's side. 

I let out a laugh as I hopped in, seeing xiaojun, Michael and Kun again honestly made me happy.

What a great way to start the day off. 

"Hey." Xiaojun smiled. 

"Helllooo." Kun waved as we headed to school. 

"Hey guys, any updates on the frat boys?" I asked comfortably as if I were part of a clique. 

Kun laughed. "Should I tell her or should you?" He asked xiaojun. 

I gave them both confused looks.  
"Tell me what?"

Xiaojun smirked. "They tried to call the cops last night but remembered they had drugs in their house." He chuckled. 

"How do you know this?" I asked. 

"Those assholes practically post everything on Facebook, check it out." Michael said, handing me his phone. 

I was shocked but also amused, they really took pictures of their house and their cars with a very long Facebook status. Pussies. "Wow. That actually makes their place look more welcoming." I joked making them all laugh. 

I handed Michael back his phone. "So wait, do they know who did it?" I asked nervously.

Kun shrugged. "Nope!"

"But if they were to find out, we have more plans under our sleeves." Michael said, evilly rubbing his hands together. 

Xiaojun stared at me, making me look over at him. "How'd you sleep last night?" He asked lowly. 

I nodded. "I slept great. How'd you sleep?" I asked him. 

He smirked. "I would've slept better if you were there." He mumbled.

My eyes grew wide. As cliche as it sounded, it was only hot coming from him. I turned to look out of the window, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. 

The moment we pulled into the parking lot of the school, a crowd was gathered up, leaving us all curious. 

"The hell is going on over there?" Kun asked.

I stepped on my tippy toes to see Derek and his gang hanging a boy against a brick wall by his collar. 

"Umm guys." I said nervously. 

Xiaojun started walking towards the crowd in full speed. 

"Xiaojun don't you'll get expelled!" Kun yelled following behind him.

Michael and I rushed to their side, watching Xiaojun take actions. 

"I know it was you ass wipe!" Derek yelled at the poor boy. 

I wanted to jump in so bad but I would be only 1 girl going against 7 boys. 

"It wasn't me I - I swear!" The boy cried as blood oozed from his nose. 

"It was me." Xiaojun admitted. 

Derek slowly turned around, eyeballing xiaojun as he dropped the boy to the ground. "You." Derek said, punching Xiaojun in the stomach. 

Xiaojun fell to the ground in pain, not taking any actions. 

Why wasn't he fighting back?!! 

Derek suddenly lifted his foot, prepared to kick xiaojun in the face until I jumped in the way. "Stop! You kick me you'll be known as a pussy who likes to hit girls!" I shouted, not believing the words that came out of my mouth. 

"That's enough! Everyone get to class!" We all heard. "Now!" 

I looked over at xiaojun who was holding his stomach in pain. "Are you okay?" I asked. 

He nodded. "Yea."

Kun and Michael rushed over to help him up, while I looked over at the boy Derek beat up before. "Th-thank you." He said, fixing his glasses. 

I nodded. "No problem." 

He soon rushed off to class. 

"Oh! I guess you guys didn't get the memo. I said get to class!" The teacher shouted. 

"Fuck off lady!" Michael shouted back, as we all tried to help Xiaojun up.

"Excuse me?" She said in shock. 

Oh great. 

Detention

"Honestly I shouldn't even be in here! I did nothing wrong!" Michael said, breaking the led in his pencil. 

"Well kid, you told a teacher to fuck off." The detention teacher explained.

"Well she wasn't minding her business, someone had to let her know." He said, rolling his eyes. 

Kun chuckled.

Xiaojun kept his head down, leaving me a bit worried.

"Hey. You okay?" I whispered, tapping on his back. 

He looked up with a nod. "Yea."

"Alright. Lunch time!" The teacher said excitedly. 

"Alright! Lunch! Wait, do we get to leave the class or do we have to eat in here?" Michael asked. 

"You're in detention, you have to stay in here all day." She explained. 

"What if we have to use the restroom?" He questioned. 

Kun sighed. "Don't mind him, he's a bit of a-"

"Smart ass?" She said. 

"I was thinking something more like narcissistic asshole but yes that too." Kun chuckled. 

"Heeeey!" Michael said throwing his eraser at kun. 

She laughed. "You guys are something else. I'll be right back." She said leaving the classroom to go get our lunches. 

"Hey man you okay?" Kun asked xiaojun. 

"Yea. I just...I just wish I could've did something more to stop him." He said balling his fist. 

"Hey don't beat yourself up over him, he's just a douche-" Kun started. 

"Dick." Michael corrected. 

Kun sighed. "Dick bag. So don't let him get to you, one day he's going to cross the wrong person and that person is going to get him back twice as hard." Kun told him.

I smiled. I can see why he was friends with Kun. Such an encouraging friend. 

"Yea! And that person is me!" Michael said, flexing his bony muscles.

We all laughed until the door swung open to our lunches being rolled onto a cart full of multiple trays. "Alright. Boneappetit." The teacher said as we all stood up to get our lunch. 

Xiaojun stayed seated as he lifted his jacket to see his bruised stomach. 

"Oh my god." I panicked, walking over to him quickly. I quickly sat my tray on my desk as I kneeled down next to him. "This is not okay, you need to see a nurse." I whispered, trying not to cause a scene. 

He looked into my eyes, as a smirk appeared across his lips. "You're so cute."

I looked away. Now was not the time to be blushing but dammit he made me do so. "Yep! You look fine to me." I joked as I went back to my desk. 

"What?" He laughed. 

After school we walked outside to see Kun's car being surrounded. 

"Umm guys." I said nervously. 

"Hey what the hell!" Kun said, rushing to his car. 

One of Derek's friend grabbed him, shoving him to the ground. 

"I knew this car looked awfully familiar." Derek said, walking up to xiaojun, who was just calmly standing there. 

Shit! He's still not fighting back! 

I jumped in the way once again.  
"Derek. Stop." I warned. 

But sadly that didn't work. He suddenly pushed me to the ground. "Out of my way bitch." 

I stayed low, trying not to get involved as much or my mom would come up here and do worse if she finds even a scratch on me, or worse, that a guy hit me. 

Xiaojun stood there, eyeballing Derek. "Kun, take Rachel and Michael home. I have business I need to take care of." He said in a low tone. 

"Xiao, no I can't just leave you here." Kun said, trying to break free. 

"Hey dick. Let him go. I was the one who did it, not him." Xiaojun admitted. 

Michael rushed over to help me up. "Come on." He said. 

"Keep her safe." Xiaojun told Michael. 

Michael nodded.

"What?! No! Xiaojun stop! You don't have to do this!" 

"Well well well, sacrifice for a sack of rice." Derek smirked as they all started walking towards him. 

I watched as they all took turns beating him. "No! Let me go!" I screamed. I saw the baseball bat in the car. 

Fuck it. 

I grabbed it, quickly getting out of Michael's grip. "Hey!" I screamed, walking towards them. 

They all backed away when they saw the bat. I took this as an advantage to guard Xiaojun with my body. "You assholes got another thing coming if you think I'm going to let you hit him in front of me." I said, in my scariest voice. 

Derek chuckled. "You really think we're scared of you?" He said, walking towards me.

I took this as an opportunity to his the bridge of his nose with the bat, making him fall back. 

"Oh damn." His friend said shocked. 

"Yo Derek let's get out of here!" He shouted as teachers and police officers started walking towards us. 

I panicked, looking down at xiaojun who was still on the ground. "Hey, come on get up." I panicked, grabbing his arm.

"Just go." He said, releasing my grip. 

"Hey!" A teacher shouted. 

"Ah shit." Kun rushed towards me. "Hey come on." He said pulling my arm. 

"No we can't leave him!" I panicked more. 

Kun pulled me to the car as he swerved off. I looked in the back window to see them putting hand cuffs over xiaojun's arms as they lifted him off of the ground. 

The entire car ride was silent, but I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing.

Why didn't he fight back? 

Later that night, I never told my mom anything that's been happening at school. "Hey Rache, who was that that just dropped you off?" She asked, peeking out of the window. 

"Oh, just some umm friends I made." I told her. 

"Oooh, the one driving is cute. What's his name?" She asked. 

"Kun." I told her. I just wish she could have seen Xiaojun, she would've loved him. 

"Kun. Hm! Kun and Rachel." She thought. 

"Mom no." I laughed, heading upstairs. 

"Hey, leaving so quick! You okay? You seem a bit out of it tonight." She stated. 

I turned around, trying to think of a lie. "I umm, sorry. Test war." I told her.

"Oooh. Yea, I feel you, I still have my CNA test coming up, we have to memorize nurse slang like BM." She smiled.

Mom. Not to be rude but I really don't care..

"Nice. What does that mean?" I asked tiredly, but seriously not interested in caring. 

"Bowel movement." She smirked.

Gross.

"Basically another word for shit." She blurted. 

I laughed. 

"Ah! There's that smile. Now go get some rest, you do look a bit tired." She said heading to the kitchen. 

I nodded as I rushed to my room, grabbing my phone.

You: Please tell me you're okay...please! Something!

Nothing...

You: I'm going to regret saying this but I love you and I care about. I really hope you're okay...

And with that, I took a shower and headed off to bed early...

The moment I opened my eyes, I saw a dark shadowy figure sitting next to me. I suddenly jumped up, realizing it was xiaojun. 

"HOLY FUCK! Xiaojun? H-how'd you get in here?" I asked him as I squinted my eyes, still trying to see his face properly. He almost looked like a completely different person. 

He chuckled. "You're window was opened." 

"Oh." I said, oddly. 

He stood up, slowly walking around my room, making me a bit uncomfortable at what he might soon find (my underwear dresser). 

"Wait, didn't they arrest you?" I asked. 

He nodded while staring at the lava lamp on top of my dresser. "Yea."

"Soooo, what happened afterwards?" I asked.

He was giving me nothing but one word answers and I needed more than that. 

He shrugged. "Nothing much to know."

"Xiaojun talk to me. What's going on with you?" I asked.

He slowly looked over at me, suddenly making his way towards the edge of my bed. "Why do you like me?" He asked. 

I gave him an odd look. "Huh?"

"Y-you texted me earlier." He said. 

My eyes grew wide, remembering what I had texted him. "Oh, umm, I was just worried about you, honestly. I didn't know if they were going to suspend you or even worse, expel you. Xiaojun, I care about you, I truly do. I just don't want to see you get into any trouble or get hurt all because Derek likes to bully people." I explained. 

"I'm more of a criminal than he is though." He mumbled. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"A year ago, Derek and I use to be good friends, until we stumbled upon this kid we all liked to call croc. We called him that because his mouth reminded us of a crocodile. Anyway, we bullied him so bad til the point where the kid almost took his own life. Rachel, we bullied so many people and I'll never forget the look on that poor kid's face when Derek and I shoved him into the locker room and-" 

He stopped. 

I stopped breathing, trying to hold my tears because my mom didn't raise me to be this sensitive. "And what?" I asked. 

"We forced him to drink toilet water..." he let out, putting his head down in guilt.

"Oh my god." I whispered, covering my mouth. 

"We told him if he didn't do it, that we'd tell the entire school that we caught him masturbating to the principal's yearbook photos in the restroom." He said. 

I stood up, as I slowly paced back and forth. 

"I understand completely if you think of me differently now." He said, watching me pace back and forth. 

I held my hand up for him to be quiet. "Just, let me think." I said, trying to stay calm. 

Not only was there a boy in my room but my mom was also down stairs.

"So let me get this straight, you, the guy who wants to start an anti bullying campaign, use to be a bully himself?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yea."

"Does Michael know about this??" I asked.

"Michael knows something about it." 

"What about Kun? Who else knows about this?" 

"Just you. And of course Derek but, me and him as you can see, don't talk." 

"This-this is insane. Is that why you know so much about criminal acts??" 

"Hey, I'm not the one who threw a book at a girl's head." He stated.

I sat next to him. "Fuck. You got a point. And I hate that you got a point." I said hitting his arm a little. 

"Do you hate me now?" He asked. 

"Hate you? I can't even look at you right now." 

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. I just-"

He suddenly crashed his lips onto mines, making me fall back onto my bed. His lips were eager for mines, as he forced my mouth opened with his tongue asking for an entrance. I gave in automatically, but also pushed him a little to punish him. That didn't stop him though, he moved my hand, pinning it above my head as the kiss got deeper and deeper. 

I moaned into his mouth just as my legs started spreading for him. He wasn't a criminal at all, I don't know why his story turned me on even more. 

That's what made me feel guilty...

I started fighting him, purposely, but he was way too strong. "Stop." He growled onto my lips. 

"Make me." I dared, pulling his hair.

"Ouch." He said, grabbing a hold of my hand. He suddenly stopped as he stared into my eyes. "What are you doing to me?" He asked, referring to his heart beat. 

"Falling in love, relentlessly..." I mumbled. "Sorry, I heard that in a movie." 

He held my hand in his as he kissed my lips passionately. "Take these off." He commanded in a whisper, referring to my underwear. 

"Wait." I said, grabbing my remote to turn on my TV so there could be at least some sound in the room.

Afterwards, I slowly slid my underwear down, as he said. We both kissed more as I pulled the sheets over my exposed self. He took his jacket off, wasting no time getting undressed. 

"Hey, wait. We have to be quiet." I warned him. 

"Okay." He whispered onto my lips. 

I pulled his head back down to mines as our lips connected. The moment his hands roamed around my body, I started biting my lips, craving for more than just this. His hand suddenly slid down my stomach, making its way to my vagina as he slid two fingers inside of me. I moaned out loud, covering my mouth quickly making him chuckle. 

"Xia-." I moaned as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me, making me grab a hold of his arm, squeezing it tight. "Xiaojun wait stop, I think I'm going to cum." I whispered.

My body was so eager and ready for him, just a simple touch from him satisfied me. 

He stopped. Staring into my eyes as he pulled a condom from his back pocket. He leaned up, as he started unzipping his jeans, pulling my body towards his in the process. I watched as he hid himself from me. I laughed. "Why are you doing it from there? Small much?" I teased. 

He smirked, sliding back down to me as he slowly started thrusting himself inside of me and he was NOT small. I gasped as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to moan. 

He then started pounding me hard against my own headboard, making me moan out loud. 

He let out a cute chuckle before covering my mouth. "Fuck you're so hot." He smiled proudly. 

My eyes started rolling to the back of my head as I felt my climax coming quick, though I didn't want it to, I had no other choice but to release. 

He then started thrusting slower once I grabbed a hold of him, scratching his back in the process. "Ouch." He moaned out, pinning my arms above my head. 

I moaned again once his hand left my mouth, leaving me to cover my own mouth. Instead of that though, he removed my hand. "I'm going to make this quick, okay?" He said. 

I nodded. Then suddenly he pressed his lips against mines hard as he started pounding the shit out of me, making me scream in his mouth. He kept his lips sealed on mines as he hand slipped around my neck, squeezing it lightly, then he grabbed my leg, lifting it a little, thrusting himself in and out of me more and more and in that moment I never wanted this to stop.

He let out a moan into my mouth just as he reached his climax. I tried to catch my breath just as he removed his lips from mines, standing up while covering his package. He pulled his pants up as he grabbed his jacket from his the floor, putting it back on. 

We suddenly heard footsteps heading upstairs. "Oh shit." I whispered. 

He laughed, rushing to the window. I ran to the window as well. "Please be careful."

"I will." He said pecking my lips quickly, and just like that he jumped. 

I quickly closed my window, rushing to my bed. 

My door suddenly opened. "Hey Rache, you want pizza for dinner?" My mom asked, peeking inside. 

"Umm sure." I let out. 

"Okay." She said, closing my door.

She could've asked me this through text, maybe she heard us. I hope not. 

I quickly grabbed my phone. 

You: Please let me know when you make it home safe.


End file.
